


There's Nothing to be Afraid of

by butterkyun



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Kids!Monsta X, M/M, Parents!Showho, They will have three dogs mark my words, Work In Progress, twins!kihyuk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-02 14:19:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14546568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterkyun/pseuds/butterkyun
Summary: Domestic, full-on tooth rotting fluff showho family!au that i've been working on for almost a year now ✿





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This has to be one of my greatest creation yet im so excited to start posting all these chapters//
> 
> Happy 200th showho fics! I couldn't wait until tomorrow so sorry not sorry for the spam lol
> 
> This is only a brief introduction chapter but i hope it's as well-written as i thought it is (ᅌ ˇ ᅌ✿)

After so many years of painful pinning and pressure from so many friends and family, they finally tied the knot. Both of them had officially became a part of a small family and their wedding day was the best day of Hoseok’s life. Sure, there were a lot of people who disagreed with their choice and even tried to stop them both, but they both are already glued to each other since forever. Even when they already said their vows and had their first and last bond marks, they didn't really feel that different from before (Except maybe for Hoseok because he’s a hopeless romantic and he gets emotional easily).

As cliche as it sounds like, they both met when they’re still in High School. Hoseok was one of the popular student, due to him being a model and a very diligent student on top of that. The girls were always all over him, saying things like; 

“Hoseok- _ oppa _ is the world’s most handsome!” 

“ _ Oppa _ please date me,” or 

“I want to be Hoseok- _ oppa _ ’s princess~” 

Even when he date someone, they become even worse than before. While some creepy ones goes the extra mile to give him sweets with god knows what mixed in them, others even tried to persuade him by buying him extremely expensive stuff.

To be completely honest, he didn’t really mind the attention he was getting at all. He dated the girls and a few boys a couple of times, but it didn’t take long for him to break up with them, with him balancing between getting a scholarship and focusing on his job and all.

While Hyunwoo on the other hand was an average student, with average grades and average amount of friends. He already presented as an alpha before high school started, and it’s no shock to anyone that the shy but firm-looking boy’s an alpha. Rather than having a strong and dominating aura, Hyunwoo is rather soft and fluffy, so he actually attracts people’s attention. He tried dating a couple of times during his years in High School, but just like Hoseok, it never goes well. They all couldn’t really blame him in the end because dancing was always Hyunwoo’s passion, making him seems ‘distant’ or ‘cold’ half of the time. 

Everytime Hyunwoo danced, he lets out all the energy inside of his body, making it sway in sync with the music and eyes as sharp as a knife; so much different than his usual self. So much more as a strong alpha people thought he is.

Hoseok wasn’t really interested in dancing, but since his current girlfriend wanted to see the so called “ _ dance battle _ ” that was held at their school, he had no choice but to comply to her wishes. 

_ ‘It wouldn’t hurt to see just a glimpse, I guess… It’s much better than having to go shopping and buying her crap,’  _ He thought to himself.

The moment when the beat dropped, Hoseok heart skipped a beat. Hyunwoo’s dance was  _ perfection _ . He could tell that the boy definitely trained a lot and had a burning passion for what he’s doing.

Hoseok couldn’t take his eyes off the boy that was dancing in the middle of the stage, body completely matching the beat of the music. The other students cheered for the boy and he could’ve sworn that he saw a tiny smirk blooming on the boy’s plump lips. 

“ _ Oppa _ , you should try learning to dance like that. With a body and face like yours, you can even make it as an idol, you know! Their future is always bright!” He snapped out of his daze when he heard his girlfriend swoon and practically drools seeing the dancing boy. 

Since then, Hoseok couldn’t stop thinking about the stranger who was  _ godly at dancing  _ and has  _ the cutest smile _ Hoseok had ever seen.

“Maybe I’ll try dancing. Who knows, I might beat that kid and earn big from being an idol,” He smirked at the thought of having lots of money and live in fame. 

_ ‘It’s a bright future indeed’. _

× × × × × × × × × × × × × × × × × × × × × × × × × × × × 

Hoseok finally got enough courage to strike a conversation with the boy- who was apparently his own classmate for  _ three years straight _ . He realized that he was always too busy with his dates and his job that he didn’t socialize with his classmates often enough. The boy felt guilty and he apologized to Hyunwoo, but to his surprise, the other just brushed it off like it’s no big deal.

“It’s only normal, you’re popular after all,”

Hoseok didn’t know why, but the boy’s pure smile and the gentle tone of his voice made him feel even guiltier than he already was.

Ever since then, they both went everywhere together, practically attached at the hip. With Hyunwoo teaching the shorter boy to dance and Hoseok introducing the ever so shy Hyunwoo into his social circle, they were inseparable. They turned out not only to be quite competitive, but also quite compatible with each other. Ever since Hoseok started to study dancing on his own,  it only made them even more impossibly closer with each other. 

Hyunwoo and Hoseok went to university together and they naturally agreed to share a room. Hoseok has taken the liberty to hide his scent and take suppressant pills regularly because he’s the one who insisted in rooming with the taller male. Hoseok aiming to be a music producer instead of an idol because Hyunwoo once told him that he’s _ good in expressing his emotions with words and his amazing gift at anything music related _ , while Hyunwoo took an undergraduate course in Economics.

Years went by and they eventually had to part ways with each other. Hoseok was crying his eyes out when Hyunwoo was about to pack his luggage, “Hyunwoo, please don’t leave me alone,” He pleaded the taller male.

“Who would be there to stop me when I overwork myself?” Hoseok took a short second to breathe, trying to hold his tears from falling down.

“W-Who would be there to tell me I did a good job if it’s not you?”  His voice started shaking each sentence that came out of his lips.

The taller male smiled warmly at the shorter, “Even if i’m not there, you’ll do a great job, Hoseok-ah,”  

They hugged for a while, Hyunwoo letting his shoulder soaked with tears, patting Hoseok’s back and resting his chin on top of the other’s newly dyed brown hair. Hyunwoo took a glance at his wristwatch. His mom would kill him if he got home too late, but he just couldn't leave Hoseok there alone. Just the thought of abandoning his  _ best friend slash biggest rival  _ hurts him inside.

They kept in touch even when they’re kilometers away from each other.  Every day, Hoseok would ask how Hyunwoo was doing, have he eaten anything yet, or if he had enough sleep last night or no. Hyunwoo always tell the other that he was fine and he could take care of himself on his own, but Hoseok would always be persistent and worry about Hyunwoo’s lifestyle a lot, even though Hyunwoo was living with his parents at that time. 

The same thing also applied to Hyunwoo because he always worries about Hoseok pushing himself way too hard and risk his health a lot. Hyunwoo couldn’t really stop the other even if he work himself until his bones break into pieces because Hoseok never plays around when it comes to his family, especially his mother.

The hard work paid off in the end. Hoseok became one of his company’s top producers and Hyunwoo having a small but sturdy company built by his own hands. Both of them decided to meet each other face on face not so long after Hyunwoo sealed a record-breaking deal that would make his company launch to the top. 

Hoseok couldn’t keep himself calm that night, much to Hyunwoo’s amusement. Hoseok took a big gulp of his  _ soju  _ and began to blabber nonsense, mainly to himself. Most of them were about how his mom got mad at him for dyeing his hair  _ for the thousandth time _ , but one statement piqued Hyunwoo’s interest the most.

“Maaan… your future wife is sooooo~ lucky to own someone like you, I’m jealous,” He laughed to himself after and took another gulp of the beverage.

Hyunwoo couldn’t keep himself from breaking a smile at that. His heart swells with so much happiness whenever Hoseok let out that blindingly pretty smile of his, or when he jutted his plump red lips out, or when his eyes crinkles into two beautiful crescents when he laughs, or whatever it is Hoseok does, because Hoseok is always  _ beautiful _ .

Kwangji, his friend that he met in his previous shitty job was right afterall. He’s definitely in love with Hoseok. He knows for a fact that Hoseok keeps a lot to himself, so there’s probably not a lot of people who knows about the beautiful sides of Hoseok that he already witnessed lots of times himself. He actually felt strangely proud of himself.

Hyunwoo gathered his courage and grabbed Hoseok’s soft pale hands. He chuckled for a bit when the other jumped and widen his ever bright eyes, making him look like a scared little bunny.

“Hoseok-ah,” He started, trying to calm the brown haired man down before slipping a silver band on the younger’s left ring finger, “Marry me,”

The heavy weight on Hyunwoo’s heart was finally lifted when he saw Hoseok face, tears started to fall from his big round eyes and red lips forming a small smile as his eyes crinkles. 

With the all too familiar voice, Hoseok lets out a small, “Yes,” and all Hyunwoo’s capable of doing was to tug the other’s muscled body into a warm embrace and buried his face deep into the smaller’s soft curly locks, promising Hoseok a way better life with all the love and support he could ever give, and to never let the other alone anymore.

(They got scolded because Hyunwoo knocked down two bottles of soju from the table, but they still went home full of smiles and laughter that day)

The first week of living together as a married couple was a tad bit awkward for both of them, remembering that they’re officially a thing now, both legally and lawfully so. They eventually warmed up to each other and got used to living together again. They adopted a white Maltese puppy not so long after their wedding because Hoseok got lonely after a few weeks of being a stay-at-home music composer, always locked inside his studio all day long with no one to talk to. 

Hoseok was content, living in a small but lively house that Hyunwoo had bought shortly after their wedding, his mother owning an increasingly popular cafe, getting a dog just like he always wanted, and on top of it all, having someone to love and love him back.

A part of him itch to see little feet crawling and running around the house, tiny chubby hands ripping a few of Hoseok’s doodles and music sheets, probably breaking all the furniture that they have in the process, but he knew that him and Hyunwoo wouldn’t have the heart to stay mad for too long. 

While he was high on the cloud, staring at the silver wedding ring, Hyunwoo had made his way into the house quietly because he thought that his husband was sleeping. Hyunwoo stepped into their living room to see Hoseok, wearing one of Hyunwoo’s oversized sweater, staring blankly at him.

When their eyes met, Hoseok’s lips curved into that one smile that always make Hyunwoo’s heart clench, “Hyunwoo,” 

However, he froze not too long aftet, the all too familiar tone made the older gulp, ”Let’s get more Son’s in this house,”

 


	2. Minhyuk and Kihyun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lil bit shorter than I thought, probably will re-write when i have the time x_x

 

Hoseok was beyond devastated when he found out that the possibility of them having children was nearly none. What made it worse is that it's not Hyunwoo’s fault, but it's entirely on  _ him _ .

“You took a lot of suppressant  pills I assume?” The doctor doesn't sound so happy with the result, and Hoseok could only nod weakly, “I… I was ashamed with my status. People assumed that I’m an alpha because of my appearance and attitude and…” Hyunwoo squeezed his husband’s hand tighter, “... I complied. I started to replace my suppressants with stronger ones and hang out with random alpha packs. I even bought scented perfumes to convince people  _ and _ myself that I really was an alpha…”

The doctor silently nodded, “And the husband knows about this?” Hyunwoo looked straight at the doctor, “The moment we became close, I started to notice things that strikes me as odd, being in an alpha household all my life and all. He confessed and I stopped him from using those things ever again,” The doctor nodded, but this time he looked relieved.

The doctor wrote down something on a piece of paper and handed it to Hyunwoo, “These pills would help out rebuilding some of the damaged vital organs,” Hyunwoo nodded, hand gripping his husband’s own, “It may took a while for his body to readjust to its natural state, but with the help of the pills and keeping a good lifestyle, it wouldn’t take longer than a year or so.“

Hoseok nodded. Sure, he was beyond relieved that he hasn’t completely destroyed his dream of having his own pups. It’s just that he was on the end of his wit. His need as an omega to care for small children wasn’t fulfilled. Sure, he does charity work from time to time, and he likes helping out on the small kindergarten near their house, but it’s just not enough for him. His friends were already having their second and even third child, and he always had to sit there, trying not to look at them with burning jealousy in his heart.

They both drive home, Hyunwoo had a big smile plastered on his face, as if he just won the lottery. Hoseok plopped down on the bed after brushing his teeth and changing his clothes. Hyunwoo’s still smiling while happily tapping on his tablet right beside him, “Why are you so happy, Hyunwoo?” The older male put his tablet down, looking at him with pure confusion on his face, “...Because it turns out you’re perfectly okay…?”

Hoseok pouted, crossing his arms, “But he said it would take a year… That is if the pills actually worked,” He started to tear up, voice quivering, “What if my body’s far too damaged? What if it’s beyond repair? What if we will never have-”

Hoseok’s rambling was cut off by Hyunwoo grabbing him by the waist and holding him against his chest, shushing the younger male, “I wouldn’t leave you even if it happens, Hoseok. There’s plenty of pups out there waiting for their own parents, there’s still hope for us,” Hoseok briefly nodded, burying his face on Hyunwoo’s broad chest. He started to doze off when Hyunwoo began patting his bleached blonde hair softly, lulling him to a peaceful slumber.

Minhyuk and Kihyun came crashing into their world abruptly right after they talked about the possibility of adopting. They both were more than surprised when the adoption agency called, telling them that there's not only one- but  _ two kids _ available for adoption.

The soft look on the twins faces was too hard for Hyunwoo to resist. They both ran behind one of the employees as she chuckled. 

“Minhyukkie, Kihyunnie, say hi to them, don’t be shy!”

Hoseok was taken aback by the sheer amount of cuteness the twins had displayed in those short seconds alone. His heart did a flip when the twins stared at each other, probably mentally debating whether to trust the two big tall males or not.

The shorter one stepped up first, fingers clenching on the young woman’s dress tightly, “I’m Kihyun… and that’s,” He pointed one of his small fingers to the other boy who timidly hid behind the woman, “..my twin brother Minhyuk,”

Hoseok squatted down so he could be in the same eye-level as the toddler and extended his hand. Kihyun made a face and glanced back at his twin.

Minhyuk stepped forward as the bright petite woman purposefully nudged the boy towards Hoseok’s direction. Kihyun and Minhyuk stared at him meekly, wanting to shake the older’s hands but they were too afraid of the man’s big bulky arms. Hoseok sighed, he should’ve worn one of his oversized sweater this morning. The blonde dropped his offer for a handshake and instead smiled at the two. 

“I’m Son Hoseok and that big guy over there is my husband, Son Hyunwoo,” Hoseok offered them a tiny smile.

The kids glanced past Hoseok and saw the tall, bear-like man staring intensely at a piece of drawing that had a lot of cartoon animals in it while propping his chin. For some reason, Minhyuk couldn’t keep his eyes off Hyunwoo while Kihyun glanced back at Hoseok with suspicion all over his tiny, hamster-like eyes.

Kihyun was about to open his mouth when Minhyuk bolted off towards Hyunwoo, staring at the older male with a shy smile, “Do you like it?” 

Hyunwoo stared at the boy and held his own chin, looking like a professional critic , “Aaaaaa…” Hoseok held back his laughter as his husband let out _that one_ _sound_ he makes when he’s thinking hard.

“You made this yourself?” Minhyuk nodded enthusiastically at him. 

The boy’s eyes widen as the tanned male squatted in front of him and patted his hair like he would to a small puppy, “I like it a lot,” 

The smile on the boy’s face could practically blind a man, Hyunwoo thought to himself. But he kinda liked it. They continued to chat, with Minhyuk dominating the conversation, mostly about his drawings and his  _ annoying  _ younger twin.

Kihyun’s judgemental stare was starting to make Hoseok uncomfortable. So, he decided to just cut to the point instead of making anymore awkward small talk. 

“So we’re here to-” To Hoseok’s surprise, Minhyuk ran and practically crashed onto Kihyun’s smaller body before he could ever finish his sentence.

“What do you want now, idiot?” The little boy grumbled, brows furrowed deeper than it was before.

“THE BIG MAN TOLD ME THAT WE’LL LIVE IN A HOUSE WITH A POOL!” The loud shout from the boy definitely made Kihyun angry (if he wasn’t already).

“Minhyukkie, calm do-’’

“A POOL KIHYUNNIE! A - FREAKIN - POOL” Minhyuk shook his brother’s shoulder, as if Kihyun wasn’t paying attention to what he was saying.

By that point Hoseok was pretty sure Kihyun’s ears need serious checkup, because the younger boy just sighed like Minhyuk’s shout wasn’t that big of a deal to him. Hoseok had to plug his ears because Minhyuk is  _ loud _ .

“Yes, I heard you loud and clear Minhyukkie, stop shouting,”

“Oh- oops, I got too excited after he told me about the dog-”

“WAIT THEY HAVE A DOG TOO?” Kihyun’s eyes widen at the mention of his favorite animal in the whole world. Well, right after hamsters of course.

“We have a dog, a tiny pool, and toys for you both to play with, what do you say?” Hoseok intervened both of them before he damaged his ears from the kids’ screams.

“You mean… you’re our parents now?” Minhyuk’s small hands gripped his brothers’, as if he didn’t believe what the man said was real.

Hoseok nodded and glanced back at his husband and the older smiled back at him, eyes turning into small crescents. Seeing Hyunwoo smile like that really warms his heart. Hoseok fell in love all over again whenever he sees the other’s beautiful smile. He really is deeply in love with Hyunwoo.

 

× × × × × × × × × × × × × × × × × × × × × × × × × × × ×

The first few days of being the official member of the Son household, Minhyuk and Kihyun struggled to fit in, mainly because Minhyuk’s shyness and Kihyun’s overprotective nature towards his twin brother. Kihyun wouldn’t let Minhyuk go anywhere without him. It’s kind of endearing in a way, seeing how upbeat and happy Minhyuk is whenever the younger twin is around. 

Hyunwoo decided that it would be best if both of them share a room. He bought them two separate beds, each one placed on the end corner of the room. There’s a big toy box (which is by far Kihyun’s favorite) and a small desk lamp between the twins’ bed.

They had to take some money out of their savings to get the room as nicely-decorated as it is, but they're happy nonetheless. The bright smiles on the twins’ faces were enough to ease their stress about the house budget.

“Can Dambi stay with me, Papa?” Minhyuk barged into Hoseok’s studio, their maltese puppy eagerly following right behind him. Hyunwoo swore that it was a miracle because Minhyuk bonded with their dog instantly.

Hoseok smiled, walking towards the bright boy and patting his silky black hair, “Of course, pup. Just don’t let her dirty the room too much, okay?” The older twin enthusiastically nodded, kissing Hoseok’s cheeks and immediately escaping the room while holding his most beloved pet. 

“Papaaaaaaa! Can I take this to my room?” Kihyun came barging into the door not a minute later, carrying Hoseok’s mother’s old cookbook, the one she gave when they announced their wedding. 

Hoseok smiled again, nodding his head as the shorter twin came running into his arms, “Just make sure to not tear it, okay sweetheart? That’s grandma’s,” The boy grinned, a single dimple protruding from his right cheek. Just like what the older did earlier, the younger briefly kiss Hoseok’s cheeks and immediately ran outside the door, holding the cookbook tight in his arms.

The day passed by in a blink of an eye. The twins only emerged from their room after Hyunwoo announced that dinner’s ready. Minhyuk couldn’t contain his excitement as he told everyone how he had trained Dambi a few tricks during those few hours alone. Kihyun, on the other hand, calmly told Hoseok that he wanted to try cooking a few easy dish sometimes soon. Despite the calm, collected facade he was putting, Hoseok knew that Kihyun was equally as excited as his older twin.

All in all, the twins managed to adjust just fine with their new family. One thing that still bothered Hyunwoo and Hoseok was Kihyun. Although not knowing at first, but the parents realized that Kihyun was too scared to sleep all alone in his bed and sneak into the older twin bed every night. Hoseok found out about this habit when he checked on the kids very late at night one day. He was just finished arranging a new song and walked upstairs when he heard a quiet sob inside the twins’ room. Even though he’s really scared, he gathered enough courage to open the door.

“P-Papa…”

Kihyun’s small feet ran as fast as they could towards Hoseok, as if he’s being chased by someone. Kihyun’s cheeks were wet from tears and his eyes looked red. Hoseok felt like crying seeing his usually bubbly son looking like this. 

“What’s wrong Kihyunnie?  Did you have a nightmare? Is everything alright?” Hoseok whispered while trying to wipe the tears away from the small boy’s cheeks. He hugged him close as the sobs gradually stopped.

Kihyun’s grasp on his shirt tighten as his tiny body shake with fear, “I- I’m scared. I don’t want to be alone...I don’t want to lose you… or Appa… Or Minhyukkie… and Dambi...”

Hoseok tried his very best not to tear up. He shushed the boy and picked him up, singing him a soft lullaby as he whispered softly right onto the boy’s jet black hair, “We won’t go anywhere, Kihyun-ah… I promise.”

After the incident, Hoseok decided that a bunk bed would probably be best for them for the time being. Maybe they would change their mind once they’re older and needing their own personal space, but for now, bunk bed sounds like the best solution. Kihyun was beyond ecstatic when he happily claimed that the top bunk is his. He couldn’t stop smiling that day and Hoseok was just so  _ happy  _ seeing the twins happily giggling while they decorate their new bed.

There were no helpless cries nor angry protests that night. Just two equally content, happily sleeping pair of twins and their pet dog.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be up on mx's third anniversary but due to my practical exam i couldnt ;;;

**Author's Note:**

> As always, if you want to ramble and share showho pics/ideas with me hmu! I won't bite!  
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated! Thank you for reading ♡
> 
> twt @butterkyun  
> tumblr @pinkprincesswonho


End file.
